Últimamente, nosotros
by Vampisandi
Summary: Todo estaba llegando al punto en que ya no podría soportarlo. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Draco/Ginny. One-Shot


Otro one-shot para el amigo invisible de la comunidad dracoyginny_esp. Esta vez es para gabilu, sé que no es mi género, por lo que probablemente no te guste y si es así tienes todo el derecho a reclamar y pedir que lo mejore.

Advertencias: Fluff

Últimamente… Nosotros.

Jaló el collar de perlas, trataba de respirar mejor, estaba en la terraza.

Era un baile.

Otro de esos en la mansión Malfoy, en los que se iba con vestido elegante y son sonrisa falsa.

Ginny volvió a aspirar hondo, iba con vestido negro sin tirantes, las faldas con mucho vuelo llegaban hasta los talones, le daban un aspecto sobrio y elegante.

La mayoría de los invitados era gente del ministerio o personajes importantes del mundo del negocio, generalmente extranjeros. La pelirroja estaba hastiada de esos eventos, eran muy importantes para el trabajo de Draco es por eso que ella asistía pero últimamente ya no podía estar más de quince minutos en el salón.

Esa noche había durado ocho minutos exactos, había saludado a unos cuantos y luego había corrido al balcón. Las esposas habían empezado con la usual crítica a todo el mundo que no estuviera en su status social, se unían en grupos para criticar otros grupos, el vestido, los zapatos, las joyas… destruían a las otras personas en menos de cinco minutos.

Los hombres hablaban de negocios, dinero y poder.

Ginny no soportaba estar en esas conversaciones, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella usualmente, como novia del anfitrión debía ser amable y estar de acuerdo con ellos, como mujer de mundo debía ser perfecta y sonreír a todo.

Todo eso le hacía pensar, pensar sobre su relación. Tenía que decidir si todo eso valía la pena… últimamente no lo tenía muy claro.

Draco trabajaba más que nunca, se iba de viaje constantemente, ella al tomar la decisión de vivir con él tenía que encargarse del mantenimiento de la mansión y los asuntos de dinero. Narcissa y Lucius no vivían ya ahí; se habían mudado a Francia después de la guerra, autoexiliados. Draco y Ginny los visitaban cada mes… bueno, eso fue al principio, ahora todo se había era pospuesto y adaptado al nuevo horario que el trabajo del rubio había impuesto.

Suspiró, la noche era fresca y si seguía ahí, probablemente se enfermaría. Para evitar el tomarse una poción contra la influenza, odiaba el humo en sus orejas, volvió adentro pero se siguió de largo a su habitación.

Se lanzó sobre la cama y rebotó un poco, quedó recostada unos momentos y una de sus manos fue a su cuello, trató de quitarse el collar, por la posición fue imposible, levantó la cara su varita estaba en el tocador al lado de la cama, parecía tan lejana.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas y se paró por ella, en el instante que la sacaba Draco entró en la habitación.

– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó con preocupación, la pelirroja había salido con cara sombría y demasiado rápido.

Ella respiró hondo.

– ¿Qué habría de pasar? –dijo sin mirarlo.

Draco no dijo nada, la miró fijamente, observando su silueta, su cabello recogido en una coleta, dejando sus hombros con pecas al descubierto, el collar adornando con elegancia su cuello y el vestido hecho especialmente para ella. Estaba triste.

– Weasley ¿acaso insinúas que hoy no vas a quejarte? –bromeó él, ella apretó los labios.

– Debería quejarme, sí –dijo ella con voz ronca.

– Si no me lo dices no voy a poder dormir –a pesar del tono de sarcasmo empleado por el rubio, ambos sabían que era verdad, Draco nunca dormía si ella no le decía las cosas.

– Últimamente… nosotros - No podía decirlo, no podía. ¿Terminarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos? Las peleas con su familia, el trabajo que les costó a los padres de Draco aceptarla, los sacrificios…

Draco guardó silencio, esperaba que la pelirroja continuara pero ella no dijo palabra alguna.

– ¿Nosotros?

– Las cosas han sido diferentes –dijo ella enfrentándolo.

El rubio caminó hacia ella, fuera lo que fuera no podía ser nada bueno si Ginny actuaba así.

– Si es por los viajes…

Ginny empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

– Los viajes, tu trabajo, estas recepciones, esa gente…

– Sabes que es necesario…

– Para los negocios, sí. Pero se ha vuelto demasiado, todos ellos son unos hipócritas, son…

– Sé que es duro pero…

Ginny se llevó una mano al cuello y jugueteó con el collar, seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

– ¿Sabes cómo me siento cuando critican a personas como mi familia? ¿Sabes cómo me siento con sus miradas sobre mí?

La cadena se rompió, las perlas blancas salieron disparadas hacia el suelo.

El sonido los distrajo de la discusión por unos momentos.

Draco decidió que era suficiente.

– Podrías habérmelo dicho –dijo y fue a abrazarla.

Ginny que miraba al suelo, levantó la vista y se dejó abrazar.

– Sigues siendo una gryffindor sin remedio.

– ¿Qué? –ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué crees que he trabajado todo este tiempo?

– Porque es el negocio de la familia…

– Precisamente, de la familia.

Ginny lo miró perpleja.

– Vives en la mansión desde hace cinco meses ¿Te gusta?

– Mmm –en realidad la idea no le agradaba mucho.

– Lo sé, es por eso que pensé en comprarte otra.

– ¿Cómo?

– Esta gente son contactos, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho tratar con ellos. Si no fuera por ti me estaría ahogando.

Ginny cerró los ojos.

– Pero no podemos seguir así Draco.

– No más reuniones…

– Ni viajes.

– ¡Deja de interrumpirme!

Ella rió, Draco acarició su mejilla.

– ¿Qué te parece si los viajes los haces conmigo? Siempre quisiste ir a España.

– Me parece una buena idea.

– Ginny, no puedo hacerlo sin ti ¿Qué haría yo sin que me regañaras por gastarme quinientos galeones en una capa?

– ¡Dijiste que habían sido doscientos! –le pellizcó.

Ambos rieron.

– Serías un completo inútil sin mí, es cierto –dijo ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Draco empezó a quitarle el vestido.

– ¿Y tus invitados? –preguntó Ginny con la ceja alzada.

– Conocen la salida –dijo el sonriendo y la besó.

FIN


End file.
